


Necessity

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [39]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Boring sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Missionary Position, NSFW Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing on Skin, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, last night - Freeform, naked kisses, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day twenty six (Boring Sex) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November. This Prompt was hard, and is short. :)Shepard wakes from her nightmare in the middle of the night, with Kaidan wrapped around her before they have to begin their final assault on Cerberus and the Reapers, and Kaidan helps her relax, because it's gonna be what it is, and all they can do is make sure she's ready...Shenko





	

Two tears spilled down her temples as she blinked awake from yet another nightmare—they were getting more and more frequent as they neared the end, Kaidan’s muscular arm flung over her waist in sleepy possession from where he lay on his stomach. Their last ‘sleepless’ night before taking on Cerberus and the Reapers...maybe their last night together, ever. It was still the middle of the night; he’d come to her room with the alcohol she’d bought for him while he was in the hospital, and proceeded to rock her world. Hard to believe that was only a couple hours ago. She sat up carefully, leaning down to kiss his spine and making him stir slightly under her touch.  
  
His sleeping face was what sighs were made of; lips parted slightly, black hair mussed, and black lashes resting against his tan cheeks. She wanted nothing more than it to be this way forever...but that was damn near impossible with the war they were waging, though if she could spend the rest of her life with Kaidan in her bed pretending the war didn’t exist, she would. They were soldiers, never knowing when a mission would be their last, and with the way they’d been worked lately, she was still baffled at how they managed to make so much time for each other, here at the end of all things. What they had must’ve been something special indeed.  
  
Alyss stroked her hand down his jaw, caressing him with her fingers.  
  
Kaidan woke to her absently drawing an intricate design on his back with her finger; from where she sat against the headboard, watching him as he slept peacefully. His eyes met hers when they opened, and the grin on his face was quite possibly the most adorable thing she’d ever seen, enough to chase away the phantoms of the night. He turned over and pulled her head down to kiss her lips; she looked troubled and he was going to do everything in his power to smooth the worry from her brow and do his best to help her shake the last lingering vestiges from behind her eyes.  
  
Neither of them spoke—they didn’t need to.  
  
She gasped in surprise as he rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs, rolling his pelvis against hers. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, a warm wetness growing between her legs...it was amazing how much he affected her. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward slowly.  
  
Her back arched.  
  
He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh, draping her left leg over his hip and stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the mattress. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside as Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips; he could spend a lifetime kissing her and never have enough—she was intoxicating. This slow sex was just the thing for her right now to forget the rest of the galaxy...sex drawn out to prolong the inevitable end.  
  
It wasn’t a want...it was a necessity.  
  
His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal; only the last inch of his erection remained inside her surrounded by her liquid warmth. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length. His rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. He acted like they had all the time in the world, but his commander did need her sleep—she had to be at her best to claw her way through the fire and back into his arms.  
  
When they climaxed, it felt suspended, blossoming slowly but lasting forever before she collapsed against the pillows. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, and after pulling out, rolled off of her onto his back panting heavily—for a moment the two of them just lay there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauling her against him hard, as he smoothed her hair off of her forehead and kissed her brow. Somehow, he always knew just what she needed. She curled into his side, eyes drifting closed in his warmth, the two of them falling asleep once more, snuggled together.


End file.
